


it's magical when i'm with you (literally)

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Peasant Kang Taehyun, Prince Huening Kai, Wizards, can be read platonically, developing feelings, kai learning magic from taehyun, tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: “I’m a prince with magical powers, but I have to hide them because no one can know that my entire family are wizards. You’re a peasant but you’re very experienced with your magic so I start sneaking out so you can teach me how to control my magic” AUtyunning for 10 last stars event!
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Kudos: 8
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	it's magical when i'm with you (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> something relatively low-effort for tyunning. sorry, i don't really know what this is either lol. sorry that the magic lore is super vague too. hope you enjoy reading either way!
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

“Taehyunnie, are you there?” Kai whispers into the silence of the forest, treading the path cautiously. 

“Boo!” 

Taehyun appears from behind and shocks Kai, causing him to scream a little. 

“Oh my god, don’t scare me like that!” Kai clutches his rapidly beating heart. 

“Got you!” Taehyun giggles. “My new invisibility spell worked!” 

“Invisibility spell? Teach me! Do you know how hard it is for me to sneak out without the guards noticing?” Kai complains. 

“It’s too advanced for you, silly. You need to train more and build your way up first.” Taehyun ruffles his hair. 

“That’s boring, though. I want to learn all the cool spells already!” 

“Kai, what did I teach you?” 

“That you need a solid foundation before you can attempt advanced spells, I know…” Kai recites, grumbling. 

“And…?”

“There’s no such thing as a cool spell. Once you master elemental magic, you can bend it to your own will.” 

“Good. I know it sucks, but you’ll get there eventually. Besides, isn’t all this magic I’m teaching you cool enough already?” Taehyun chuckles.

“Yeah, they’re cool and all, but I can’t even use them around the palace that much.” Kai sits, leaning against a tree. “That reminds me, did I tell you that I _almost_ melted the sink?”

“You what?!”

“I was practising that fire spell! I got the ball of fire, but then it just grew bigger and bigger and I swear I could see my sink starting to melt.” 

“How did you stop it?” 

“Filled a cup with water and doused it. I didn’t really trust my water spell.” 

Taehyun sighs. “Kai, you need to be careful with fire. We haven’t been able to practise it in a while, since I don’t want to burn down the forest, and it’s the most dangerous element.” 

“I know. I just wanted to try it out.” Kai picks at the grass. 

Kai looks up at the sky, admiring how clear they appear from the forest. He lies down to stargaze and Taehyun joins next to him. The two have been training for probably half a year by now, although Kai only manages to sneak out once a week, to be safe. He chuckles fondly as he remembers how they first met, when they were 15. 

Kai was wandering the markets, heavily guarded and out for his monthly visit into the city. This time he’d insisted on walking through the poorer parts, despite his father’s warnings of higher criminal rates. 

“I have guards for a reason.” Kai had argued. 

Kai loved his visits outside of the palace, understandably so, after being cooped up and kept “as safe as possible” from the outside world. He understood that his parents wanted to keep him safe, but if he never interacted with his people, what kind of a prince would he be? He loved talking to the people and seeing the joy in their everyday lives. Although some people didn’t dare to look at him, or others scowled at him, he always smiled back, determined to change their views on the royal family. Kai really wished he could visit more often, but it wasn’t his choice, and the people didn’t know that. 

As he was walking, something caught his eye. He looked over at one of the fruit stalls, and there were a few apples that were literally flying. Kai rubbed his eyes and watched as the apples were carried by a small gust of wind and straight into the arms of a small boy. He tucked them into his bag quickly and walked out of his hiding spot casually, moving along with the crowd. 

It was magic. Kai wasn’t sure what kind, but he was certain that the boy had used magic. He found it odd, since his parents had never told him there were other wizards aside from his own family. Although, Kai supposes that there are a multitude of things his parents didn’t teach him. They’d never even taught him how to control his magic in the first place, just to hide it and how to calm down and stop his emotions that could affect his magic. 

He quickly grabbed onto the boy’s hand, although Kai regretted it as soon as the boy made a move to twist his arm. Kai’s guards were quick to point their swords at him, though. 

“Unhand the prince immediately, or we’ll have to take you to the palace.” 

“The prince? He’s the one who grabbed me first!” 

“Everyone, calm down!” Kai said firmly. “Don’t hurt me, I just want to talk.” 

Taehyun scoffed, “And what would a prince want with scum like me?” 

“Well firstly, you’re not scum. You’re one of my people.” Kai said and then leaned in to whisper, “I saw your magic. I want to know more about it.” 

“Why? So you can use it for war?” Taehyun hissed. 

“No! Of course not.” Kai hushed. “I need someone to teach me how to control my magic. Here, take my gold bracelet, as a sign of trust. Where can I meet you?” 

“You’re awfully naive for a prince. You shouldn’t just go giving your riches to strangers.” Taehyun raised an eyebrow and took the bracelet sneakily. “The forest to the east of the palace. I’ll meet you when the moon is at its highest in the sky.” 

“See you then. What’s your name?”

“Taehyun.” 

“Have a good day, good sir.” Kai said loudly, bowing and bidding the boy farewell. 

And that night, Kai successfully snuck out to the forest to meet Taehyun. He told Taehyun about how the royal family were wizards in hiding, and how his magic was prone to emerging in line with his emotions. He was taught to hide his magic, but Kai had wanted to learn more about magic ever since he was a child. Surely, magic was a wonderful thing that shouldn’t be hidden all the time, or so Kai believed. 

“What’s in it for me?” Taehyun scoffed. 

“I’ll provide for your family. Just until I’m king and I can finally change the class system and make things better for everyone.” 

“I don’t need your pity.” 

“What would you like then, Taehyun?” 

“I’d like change.” 

“And I swear on my life that I’ll make it happen. It’ll take a while, but I won’t let inequality run free forever.” 

At Kai’s determination and his promise, Taehyun smiled and agreed, satisfied with how he seemed different from his father. 

“If you break your promise, know that I’ll come after your life.” Taehyun threatened. 

Kai laughed softly, “I’ll let you. You can keep me accountable.” 

Over time, Taehyun warmed up to Kai as he taught him the basics of magic and all of the boring foundational spells that Kai hated, but understood were essential. Taehyun himself was born with magic in his blood and taught by his father. After his father passed away, Taehyun taught himself with stolen books and patience, eventually mastering more advanced spells and becoming quite the skilled wizard. Kai couldn’t have asked for a better teacher. 

The Taehyun now is completely different to the one from half a year ago. Like many other people, Taehyun had hated the royal family for doing nothing to help them, but after getting to know Kai, he was convinced that Kai would be the one to make a change. Kai would change their kingdom, and for once, Taehyun couldn’t wait for the future. 

“Kai… after you become king… you’ll get so busy.” Taehyun chuckles. 

“I suppose I will. It’s still a long way off, though.” Kai sighs. 

“I’m sure you’ll perfect your magic by then. Not that you’ll use it, I guess… or maybe that’s something for you to think about.” 

“I want to.” Kai says softly. “I want wizards and humans to live harmoniously. There are others out there, probably hiding in fear, or maybe even being held captive or as slaves. There’s so much of the kingdom that I don’t know about yet.” 

“Kai, are you sure? The people could riot, finding out about magic, let alone the fact that the royal family have had magic all this time.” Taehyun frowns. 

“They probably will, but I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t want to keep anything from my people. And together, I know we can live in peace, helping each other out. We just have to make sure to set up laws and boundaries so people don’t use magic for evil purposes.” 

“Well… if anyone can do it, it’s you.” Taehyun smiles. 

“And you! I’ll have you by my side, after all.” Kai grins. 

“What… what do you mean?” 

“You’ll be my advisor, won’t you? I mean, I haven’t talked to you about it yet, maybe I should have… but I just assumed you’d be by my side when I’m king.” 

“Kai… I’m just a peasant. I can’t take on such a huge role. I’m sure you already have someone lined up for you.” 

“Hey. You’re not ‘just a peasant’. You’re my best friend, and you’re an amazing wizard. That’s exactly why I need you. So I can show everyone that I’m changing the class system. So that we can make a change _together_.” Kai takes his hand and squeezes it gently. “Without you, I don’t know if I’d be as confident as I am today. Magic aside, you’ve taught me how to stand up for myself and what I believe in. How to be strong and fearless. _You’re_ the one that taught me that I really _can_ make a change, as long as I don’t lose sight of my dreams.” 

“Kai… that means a lot to me. It really does. I never thought I’d be able to have such an impact on a prince of all people.” Taehyun chuckles. “I’m glad I could inspire you like you inspire me.” 

“Maybe you can rule by my side! We’ll equally rule together! Like a… co-king?” 

“Isn’t that why you’ll have a queen, silly?” Taehyun blushes. 

“You could totally be my queen.” Kai says with a straight face.

“Kai!” Taehyun hits him, choking with embarrassment at his implication. 

Kai laughs a little before cupping Taehyun’s cheek. 

“Will you stay with me, Taehyunnie?” 

Taehyun looks into his eyes, reflecting the starry sky and full of fondness, and he smiles back, heart fluttering. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i guess the implication for the end is that they're starting to develop feelings/that they will eventually fall in love with each other romantically. i think because i wanted to keep it short, it was hard to pack so much in and make it good, so if i ever wanna come back to this idea, i'll write a proper fic for them. 
> 
> either way, thank you for reading yet again and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked this, or a comment if you'd like to give me some feedback!  
> otherwise, please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
